Always Late To Breakfast
by Stevie
Summary: Currently fluffy and silly, but I'm going someplace with it. For now it's light-hearted and fun, but I am taking it to a deeper level. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I own nothing, but I wish I owned Sirius because I lurrrrve him. *ahem* Actually, I do own some things. I own this plot and Lucia. I also own some candy and a very large lunch box collection, but that's beside the point.  
  
A/N- This is my first published Harry Potter fanfic, so I'd love to hear your comments. Especially if they're nice, but even if they're mean. Sometimes I require a little coaxing to get me to post new chapters, and reviews can be just the thing. Even if you hate it, atleast then I know someone looked at this. So please, R/R! XD  
  
Lucia Quelie, a a 7th year Gryfindor, came running down the grand staircase towards the great hall. It was 8:36 in the morning, and she was 36 minutes late for breakfast. She burst into the great hall, robes and curly blonde hair billowing behind her, and quickly took a seat at the Gryfindor table, trying not to draw too much attention to herself.  
From across the table, Lucia's turquoise eyes met with Sirius' blue ones. He raised an eyebrow at her, she shrugged. He narrowed his eyes, and she mouthed the word "later." Through a bite of bacon, James shouted "Would you two quit with the bloody sign language?!" Lucia rolled her eyes at him. "Would you stop being such a prat and chew with your mouth closed?!" He scowled at her, but Lucia only grinned innocently.  
While Lucia was busy loading her plate with what was left of breakfast, an enthusiatically waving hand from the Ravenclaw table caught her eye. Looking up, she caught sight of the owner of the hand. Mentally, she slapped herself for being so stupid. Ofcourse it was Curtis, a handsome teenager with shiny chesnut hair and hazel eyes, why would any other Ravenclaw wave to her? Come to think of it, why would anyone else wave to her. They were a couple, afterall.  
Lucia smiled warmly and waved back. She always thought him to be very easy on the eyes....  
Suddenly, her daydreams were interupted by yet another hand, waving furiously in front of her face. This one belonged to Sirius Black, who seemed to be trying to wake her from her trance. She blinked stupidly at him. "Staring at the stud-muffin again, are we?" he said with a playful grin. "You're right...he is handsome! I might ask him to have dinner with me next hogsmeade weekend..." Sirius immitated Lucia's dreamy expression. "Oooooh, Lucia! Looks like you've got competition!" teased another voice, this one belonging to Remus Lupin.  
Lucia's eyes wandered around the faces of the four boys sitting across from her. "Can't you lot ever leave me alone with my thoughts?" They all shook their heads. "Besides, Lucia, it's for the best...wouldn't want you getting all hot-and-bothered right before potions, now would we?" said Sirius, grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the dungeons. " 'Twould be too easy for the Slytherins to take advantage of such a pretty little thing as yourself." He grinned and tweaked her nose. "Now come on! We're going to be late!"  
  
A/N again- Sorry it's short, the first few chapters will be. Just R/R, and more will come swiftly. Pinkie promise. *grins* 


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer- Unfortunatly, I own nothing. Actually, I do own Lucia, but that's beside the point. I also invented professor Wretchly, because I needed a potions master.  
  
A/N- I work around eight hours a day, seven days a week, and since work starts at 5am I sleep quite a bit during the day, so additions to the story can be few and far between. I am, however, writing whenever inspiration strikes, which is usually pretty frequently. Also, if you read this, please please please give me a review, even if you want to flame me. I just want to know someone has read this, besides Allie, but I foreced her to. :)  
  
Reluctantly, Lucia followed. "Since when are you so hung up on getting to potions on time?" she asked suspiciously. "Since Professor Wretchly told us we'd be doing love potions today...." Sirius' voice trailed off. Lucia shook her head. "I don't follow." "Well, we figure why brew a potion all period and not put it to good use? Powerful stuff, too. The ingrediants are, obviously, off-limits to students except during class time, so Jamsie and I figured we'd nick some." Lucia's eyes narrowed. "And what's this got to do with me?"  
"Well, James wants to slip some in Evans' goblet at supper, figures it'll help his chances. I told him that'd take a miracle, but anyway. Me, I want to give some to Snape. He and Malfoy could use a little bonding time, if you catch my drift..."  
"I don't like where this is going, Black..." Sirius shook his head, cutting her off, and his black hair swung wildly around his face. //Damn he's cute when he does that....\\ Mentally, Lucia slapped herself. Why had she just thought that? "It'll be great, I promise!" Sirius' voice broke her thoughts for the second time that day. He grinned, pleading with his eyes. Lucia found herself unable to resist. "Alright, alright...what do you want me to do?"  
Sirius waved his hands carelessly. "Doesn't matter. Just make sure Snape sees Malfoy first. Do try not to have him look at you, unless you want to snog him, that is..." With that, he turned on his heel and walked into the Potions classroom.  
Lucia sighed, following reluctantly.  
  
A/N (again)- Yes, this chapter is outstandling short, but it seemed like a good place to end it. I've already started the third chapter, and it'll be up in no time. R/R! 


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: If I was JKR (Who owns everyone and everything in this story you recognize), I would be off writing book 6 so as to make bazillions of dollars. However, I'm not, so I'm sticking to writing lame fanfiction.  
  
A/N: Work is absolutly horrid, but I only have 3 or 4 more days before it's over and I can sit on my lazy butt until next summer. Well, not quite, since band camp starts immediatly after, but that's beside the point (wow...I just noticed how often I say the phrase "But that's beside the point." Odd, isn't it?). Anyway, updates should hopefully come a bit more often as of now. Oh, and I celebrated my birthday on the 27th on July, so happy birthday to me! If you really want to give me a present, you could give me a nice, big review.... o.~  
  
Lucia heaved herself into a seat in the back of the Potions classroom, a few tables away from where Sirius and James were  
  
sitting, grinning broadly. Every few minutes Sirius would look over at Lucia and nod, as if begging her silently not to back out on him.  
  
Lucia found herself paired up with Cassandra Greely for the period, a clumsy Slytherin girl who didn't talk much and had a lot  
  
of pimples. Lucia wondered to herself what mistake from the Sorthing Hat caused Cassandra to end up in Slytherin. After all, there  
  
were a lot of words to describe her, but neither sly nor cunning were included among them.  
  
The two of them brewed their potion in silence, only occasionally grunting and pointing at a needed ingrediant or grumbling  
  
when something went wrong. Lucia found herself doing most of the work, Cassandra seemed thoroughly engrossed in examining a  
  
rather large beetle that was scurrying across the table, and Lucia figured the task would be easier if she did it herself. She sighed as  
  
she diced up the bark of some tree who's name she couldn't pronounce and measured out a beaker of Flobberworm Mucous (she  
  
added a bit too much, causing her potion to turn an unpleasant shade of green.)  
  
Lucia noticed Sirius, glancing and nodding for what seemed like the gazillionth time. She glared at him and mouthed the  
  
words "shut up!", but to no avail. Sirius just grinned and nodded more vigorously.  
  
The potions class continued on for nearly an hour without any distractions or suspiscious activity (besides Peter Pettigrew,  
  
who had caused his concoction to explode violently, much to the the exasperation of his partner.) when Remus and Peter set off a  
  
spectacular load of firecrackers, which sparked and whizzed around the room, diving at various students. Professor Wretchly promptly  
  
seized the two pranksters by the wrists, dragging them off the the Head Master's office.  
  
Barely an instant after the Professor had left the room, the chaos began. James poured the entire contents of the cauldron,  
  
save a cup or so, into a vial and tucked it into his bag casually. At the exact same moment, Sirius pounced on Snape. "Oi, Snivellus!"  
  
he cackled, clasping his right hand firmly across Snape's eyes and using his left to pour what remained of the potion down the throat  
  
of a squirming Snape.  
  
"Now, Lucia!" bellowed Sirius. Not knowing exactly what she intended to do, Lucia jumped out of her seat and lunged across  
  
the room towards Lucius, who was sitting next to Snape, right in his line of vision. She hoped silently to herself that she didn't make a  
  
mistake, as she really didn't fancy snogging Severus.  
  
A/N (again)- Yup, I started double spacing. I think it should make things easier to read, plus make my chapters look less pitifully short. *Grins* Also, I have noticed the similarity between the names Lucius and Lucia. However, it was niether planned nor intended. The charecters are not, I repeat NOT, related in any way, shape, or form. I just thought I'd clear that up. In your reviews please let me know whether you'd prefer to see Sevvie and Lucius snogging or Sevvie and Lucia. I have a plan, but if the majority of the people would like to see it the other way I'll definatly change it. Let me know, you're opinion counts! Thanks for reading! XD 


End file.
